1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a picture recording apparatus for recording a signal including a plurality of sound information.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a broadcast is recorded in a recording apparatus such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) recorder, a technique is used to determine as to whether a sound in the broadcast is “monaural” or “stereo” and add a chapter mark thereto. Such technique has been conventionally used to selectively delete a commercial (hereafter abbreviated as “CM”) portion in a recorded broadcast.
A conventional recording apparatus stores an index indicating a change in PID (Program IDentification) information regarding a recorded program, and reproduces the program based on the index. Since a main portion of a program and CM have different PID information, the program can be reproduced with readily skipping the CM using the index (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-032598).
A conventional video recording and reproducing apparatus discriminates between program video images and CM video images included in a television signal and divide the video images into chapters based on pointers assigned to respective heads of the discriminated program and CM video images. During reproduction, a desired chapter can be reproduced from a top thereof by referring to the pointers, and the CM video images can be automatically skipped to reproduce only the program video images (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-319314).
A conventional video/optical disk integrated recording and reproducing apparatus determines a kind of a sound signal read from a tape unit and generates change information of a sound when a determined kind of the sound signal is switched. With this, a troublesome operation is not required for performing dubbing recording from a video tape to an optical disk (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-185729).
When a program desired by a user is recorded with a conventional recording apparatus, an additional program such as CM or news is sometimes recorded before the desired program. In addition, it is desirable that a user can edit out CM inserted in a recorded program or news inserted in a sports program. Such problem cannot be handled with the conventional technique for determining as to whether a sound in a recorded broadcast is “monaural” or “stereo” and adding a chapter mark thereto.